Soul Eater:Happy halloween
by Hover cactus 9000
Summary: After a young servant saves Maka at Death the Kids halloween party she falls in love with him,he has no intention of being Makas boyfriend but Soul does!Will Soul be Makas?or will she get her hero?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Happy Halloween

Kid carved a number eight into the pumpkin he was carving whilst his eye twitched when he saw Liz had done a horribly un-symmetrical evil face on hers and Patties was naturally a proceeded to lighting the candle within it he placed it on the stairs,his halloween party had to be good."Kid!"Cried Patty

"What Patty?"Kid was laying down food and drink on a table covered with a blood red cloth

"We need more around two pumpkins to make the stairs completely symmetrical,"Kids eyes widened as he threw some money to Liz

"Take Patty and buy to equal pumpkins!"He cried"The party is gonna start in ten minutes!" His two weapons ran out the door desperate to ensure their meister isn't disapointed.

*Meanwhile at Soul and Makas apartment*

Maka finished putting on the face paint and yelled to Soul

"Soul you ready yet?"

"Almost I've gotta finish my costume,"She heard her partner yell

"Well hurry up Kids party is starting soon,"She looked out of her room when her Soul Eater Evans the zombie walked out,she laughed at him Death the Kid was hosting a halloween fancy dress and Soul were going as zombies and her partner was moving like an old woman which was going make them late

"Let's go,"She smiled

*Blackstar and Tsubakis home*

"Blackstar please don't use so much,"Tsubaki was helping Star getting ready

"YOU DO NOT TELL YOUR GOD WHAT TO DO I CAN USE AS MUCH AS I WISH!"Blackstar the "god" yelled at his timid partner who winced she was the only soul that could work with him he was going as a mummy,they had gone through three toilet rolls she was going as a mutant creature.

"Let's go!"Tsubaki wanted to leave but of course Blackstar wanted to take his time

"Star can we please leave?"Tsubaki asked

"OK OK YOU CANT TELL THE BIG GUY WHAT TO DO?"He yelled following Tsubaki out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:The best costume winner is you...

*Soul and Maka*

The pair walked up the stairs towards Death Mansion looking at the amazing pumpkins with number eights carved in they reached the top loud music greeted them a cute butler with rimless glasses stood there smiling he had brown eyes which were lazily half shut making his matching brown hair,his suit was black with a crimson red tie.

"Good evening may I have your invites?"He requested Maka and Soul handed him their tickets,

"Ahh Soul Eater Evans and Maka Albarn welcome,"He bowed and allowed them to pass they thanked him and passed,

*Star and Tsubaki*

"YAHOO THIS PARTY IS DEVOTED TO YOUR GOD!"Yelled Blackstar running up the stairs

"Ummm actually Blackstar the is for Hallow-"

"DONT TELL YOUR GOD WHAT IS AND ISNT IM THE BIGGER MAN HERE!"He yelled at her she never lost her temper with him even if he was loud and rude,he charged up towards the brightly lit mansion she handed a servant their tickets he shrugged smiling and allowed them entry.

*Maka and Soul*

"Maka look who's here,"Soul was talking to Star and Tsubaki when she walked over

"Yo Star wazzup?"Soul high-fived the blue-haired loud mouth

"Nice outfit."He laughed indicating Soul and Maka the zombies Soul snigered at his toilet roll coated bro."Hi Tsubaki,"Maka was pouring her best friend out some red liquid from a bowl into a plastic cup

"Hey Maka I like your costume,"The music was loud the two girls continued to yell conversation at each over the loud song."Hey Maka come and look at this!"She turned when she heard Soul yell

"Maka come with me!"Soul grabbed her hand and took her up some stairs and into a booth,Maka smiled it was like one of those little viewing boxes at sat on a plush seat and looked around the centre table was fitted with cakes and drinks they both took a cake and began to eat them watching the couples dancing,then the music stopped and Kids voice rang out of the micro-phone

"Can all of the guests gather for the best costume competion?" Soul grabbed Makas hand and pulled her down

"Let's stay up here,"They went back to watching all of the guests congregating around Kid,the host looked around searching until he found someone a person with a pumpkin over their head and Fredy Crueger style claws staggered out of the guests

"The winner is you Pumpkin Head!"Announced Kid pointing at the Pumkin headed guest.

A/N:Can you readers look on my profile for a link to Symmetricalgirl8deaththekid's profile!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Murder!

The pumpkin head appeared to be an actual pumpkin headed person with fredy cruger claws everyone started to clap and cheer,the servant from the door whispered to Kid

"Lord Kid I have no recollection of a guest with a pumpkin head being invited!"He looked up to see a old man looking at it commenting on the amazing costume when they turned and slashed straight through the startled man.A blue light enveloped the room as the pumpkin's mouth turned red pulling the human soul into it,in a flash the servant next to Kid yanked a small wooden tube out of his sleeve and extended it into a bo charged forwards blocking the claw swipes he turned blocked each arms slashes,slammed it into the ground and kicked the pumpkin head skidding along the spun it around and did a few tricks before flipping over a messy swipe and planting it between the entwined claws he slammed it down preventing its claws from moving he yawned lazily

"Kishin's are boring and predictable."He laughed noting how the attacker was forcing its claws with all its might into the metal shaft he kicked off bringing the bo up with him causing the Kishin to slice itself in two halfs became a red light he smiled and opened his waist coat for the bright red soul to drift in everyone began to applaud and bowed and took his place next to his lord the applause stopped arubtly when more screams sounded followed by bright blue saw several more red souls amongst the decreasing blue ones,gun shots came from below Kid was firing into identical Kishins

"EVERYONE GET OUT NOW!"Screamed Stein who noticibly didn't come in a costume people started to scream and charge out the doors the pumkins cut through them like a combinehavester through the field several of them turned their attention to the booth,their evil red mouths began to glow as they fired beams at the and his friends attention turned to Maka screaming the supports holding them up crumbling and breaking

"MAKA!"Soul screamed trying to grab her hand but it slipped she began to scream fear stopping her from began to scream to the high heavens as his meister fell to her death on the cold stone floor...

A/N ohhhh nooooooo Makas in trouble!Thanks a bunch Symm I'm sending you sixty billion kisses,I would also like to say this if anyone has any requests pm me and I'll do I found out my mother had pictures of our dog Daisy who she gave away a month ago,I am over the moon and will update again for you lovely people! :')


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Passing out!

Maka screamed and hit the ground hard cracking it,her breathing ceased the servant stopped fighting and sprinted over to checked her pulse it was slowing rapidly not even noticing the claws slicing through his back he pinched Maka's nose and began mouth to mouth ressuitation his warm lips locked with hers,after two full minutes of pumping air into the poor girl Soul ran up to him

"Is she alright!?"He cried tears threatning to spill out of his eyes

"She should be fine,"He replied lifting his head and going back to mouth to pale young girls forest green eyes slowly opened to meet his choclate brown eyes he lifted his mouth away from her Maka leaned up and hugged him completely ignoring her weapon who was probably going to yell hallejauh louder than Blackstar pulled away from him

"What is your name?"She asked

"I'm a servant I don't have one,"He replied

"Well what's the name you always wanted?"

"I've always liked the name Daniel,"Daniel shrugged

"Well let's call you that then,"Maka tried to stand but fell down

"M-m-maka,"Soul pulled her into a tight hug she patted his trembling back her eyes began to close and she fell asleep on her shocked partners shoulder.

*A few hours later*

Maka opened her eyes it was dark and she could make out Daniel along with Soul talking,Maka noticed five deep cuts down Daniels back

"Soul,"Maka gasped he turned and sat down next to her on the bed

"Hey you passed out your in Dan's room at the mansion,"He replied,Maka looked around it was plain with a bed,a chair and a small tattered bear at the foot of the trio talked for a while until Maka began to drift off again.

*One hour later*

When Maka woke up her watch said it was one in the morning,she was thristy and she needed to go to the slipped out of bed and pulled on her clothes Maka quitely opened the door and walked down the hall when she eventually found the stairs,Maka noticed a light coming down the hall she slowly walked down until she reached gasped one of the maids was stiching up the five bloody cuts on Dans back his shirt was discarded in the corner,she looked at him he wasn't anything special at all,he didn't have any flashy six-pack his muscle was his endurance and quick looked up to see Maka standing there staring at him

"Oh good morning Maka your up early,"He waited until the maid had finshed before he stood and pulled his shirt on

"I'm thirsty and I need to use the loo,"She replied drawing a giggle from Dan

"Well if you need anything I'll be around the mansion doing jobs,"He thanked the maid and walked past followed him. Down to the second floor Dan turned to Maka

"Alright I've got jobs on this floor I'll see you in the morning,"With that Daniel turned and walked into a continued downstairs into the bathroom when she did what she needed to do she looked into the mirror and pulled up the back of her shirt,she was bruised from her fall it was dark purple Maka touched it and winced that would heal got her glass of water from the kitchen began to make her slow ascent up the staircase,that night she lay there looking out the was no denying the burning feeling in her chest she loved Daniel Death the Kids servant and bodyguard.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Surprises

Maka bolted up right when she heard something being screamed she walked over to the door and opened it

"FOR THE SIXHUNDRETH TIME YOU GUYS BREAKFAST IS DONE!"Dan screamed from the bottom floor Maka heard a door open down the stairs

"Morning Maka,"Yawned Tsubaki but she didn't reply she was to shocked that someone with big eyes and sleek hair could yell up eight flights of stairs,everyone who passed all said good morning to Maka so she headed down to see a huge table with everyone seated apart from noticed the maids on one side and the butlers on the other all bowed and walked through a door to the side of the room

"Maka come over here,"Soul gestured to the empty seat and she sat down they started to talk about last night and the possible fact they're still on the loose

"Todays a school day everyone,"Said Kid suddenly standing up everyone except Tsubaki and Maka yelled out something or other."Speaking of which Dan can you come here please?"Kid yelled the door opened and Daniel stepped through

"Lord Kid do you need anything?"He bowed

"Yes I got a message from Stein last night you've been invited to attend the academy,"Dans eyes widened

"What?!"He yelped

"He spoke to my father and they decided you could join after all alls you do is hunt kishins,"

"Ok I'll give it a try,"He laughed

"Your uniform is in the laundry room,"

Dan turned and walked up the stairs to get ready for his first ever day of school.

*One hour later*

Maka watched from a window looking down upon the school stairs Daniel walked up with his blue textbook close to his chest his rimless glasses gleaming in the hot sun,she saw one of the schools idiots trying to bully him up until he flipped him over his hip and calmy kept on was outside as well he looked up and saw her looking down on Daniel Maka gasped and ran away from the window she didn't want her partner to know she had a crush on a servant."Good morning class now its time for you to all shut up and sit down!"Yelled Stein it went on for about ten minutes it was about how diffrent levels of wavelength can produce diffrent results,Dan noticed that there was only ten minutes until lunch he sighed with relief the professor was droning on and the bell went everyone immediatly leapt out of their seats and began to file out of the classroom,soon there was only Daniel and Maka he was busy marking down homework into his blue tapped him on the shoulder

"Hey Dan,"

"Oh hi Maka do you need something?"

"Yeah well I was kind of thinking do you want to you know go out on a you know a date?"She blushed deep crimson

"Well umm ok then where do you wanna meet?"

"Tonight at six at that fancy Italian resturant,"

Dan shrugged

"See you ther-"

"Maka we're waiting!"Soul yelled into the classroom

"Coming Soul!"Maka yelled back running out the door.

A/N:Sorry todays chapter was crap but thanks for reviewing and thank you Symm for the hair and eyes idea! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:Meeting.

*Soul and Maka*

"Maka why are you all dressed up?"Asked Soul raising an eyebrow

"I'm meeting someone for a night out,"She replied giving Soul the I kill you look.

"Can you give me a lift to that fancy Italian restaurant down the street?"She replied ignoring Souls glare

"No not until you tell me who it is!"He was annoying her now really annoying opened her mouth to reply when Soul tackled her down onto the floor

"SOUL!"She screeched trying to break from her partners iron grip he grinned

"Please get off me your hurting me,"She whimpered

"Not until you tell me who it is,"He growled tears began to form in her eyes

"Soul my leg,"Soul had his knee pressed into her leg Maka cried out when he increased the pressure

"Tell me!"He hissed Maka planted both her free foot into Souls stomach and flipped him over she gasped as the pain was released,Soul grunted in pain and started to rise to his feet Maka leapt at him and punched him square on the nose knocking him back grabbed her keys and ran out the door realising that she was twenty minutes late...

*The fancy Italian place*

Daniel looked at his watch it was half past six and Maka still hadn't shown up when a light draught played with the lit candle on his table there was a distinct sound of feet on floor he looked up his eyes almost closed to see Maka standing there looking just a tiny bit smiled and she took a seat she noticed that the bread basket was completely empty apart from a few crumbs

"Sorry I was hungry,"He looked away feeling awkward she giggled

"Its alright I need room to eat the main course anyways!"

"May I take any drinks or food orders,"

"Yeah I'll have a medium pizza and some dragons breath sake,"Dan lowered his menu

"Um pasta bolangse and a pepsi,"Maka handed their menus to the waiter who took the menus and walked away."Maka why are you so attracted to me?"Dan had asked the question that was eating away at him

"...Well I think your cute,smart,strong and really more of the strong silent type."Dan laughed

"What's the real reason Maka?"He sighed Maka blushed deeply

"Well its because you saved me I guess!"She said Daniels eyes widened and he then shrugged

"Well that's good but shouldn't you be interested in someone who's a bit you know upper class,"She shook her head

"No."She replied simply

"Your food has arrived,"The waiter layed down their food and drinks on the table.

*Elsewhere*

Soul stood in an alley looking at the Italian resturant he could see Maka and Daniel sitting there talking and laughing he sat in the place Soul should be,his eyes filled with hatred and jealousy he wanted to kill that servant more than anything...

A/N:Hello everyone I've been thinking and would anyone like me to do a Soul Eater:to the moon fic,tell me in the comments!:)

(As played by Pewdiepie!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:Meeting?

"KILL KON KAN NON!"The class looked up from their work it was finally the end of the day the entire class stood up stopping Daniel from hearing whatever Maka said to him,he picked up his book and a piece of paper slid out

Dan

Meet me at Blue Lemon pup tonight at 10 pm

Confused he crumpled up the paper and put it into his pocket but continued and placed the book into his bag,Maka took his hand and dragged him out the door ignoring his protests and Souls group laughed and talked about how Stein was insane for wanting to dissect everything with eyes and legs Soul meanwhile trailed behind muttering and cursing to himself also ignoring Maka staring at him kicking the dust and quite literally steaming like a boiling kettle,as they passed each group members house departing home right until Dan,Kid,Liz and Patty entered the was clean as usual everything symmetrical just as Kid wanted walked up to his room and removed his bag his shoulders ached and he just wanted to sit on his bed and stare at his fluffy bear

"Dan I need to speak to you about something!"Kid yelled

"Coming,"He yelled back pulling himself from his bed and down the stairs.

"I've just had a call from your lawyers they said that..."Kid paused for a moment and continued

"Your mother died of an incurable disease last night and it turns out she left fifty thousand death notes in her will,"Daniel looked down at his shoes holding back the inevitable torrent of sorrow she had taken care of him when they had lived on the street she had fallen ill with some unknown disease."The disease what was it called?"Whispered Dan covering his face with his hands

"It was Engimatitus,"Kid stood when a strangled sob escaped Dan he tried to dry his eyes with his sleeve

"Its fine to cry you know we're here for you,"Murmured Patty patting his back Liz walked forward and pulled him into a hug allowing him to cry,he normally would excuse himself and go to his room so he could cry without making a fool of he couldn't handle this he felt like Crona saying that Kid walked up to his faithful servant and layed both hands on his shoulders

"My father has agreed that its time for me to let you go your a free man now Daniel!"Smiled Kid as Dan pulled him into one of the tightest hugs he had ever been in

"You should go and pack your things the money will be arriving tomorrow"His former master smiled and shook his hand.

*Soul and Makas apartment*

Soul sat down on his bed and sighed he had just escaped a blazing row with Maka about her privacy and that Soul can't barge into her love life,he of course had told her that she needed to be safe and had merely replied that she didn't have Soul breathing into her but Dan instead that's when he had turned around and walked away so he wouldn't explode into a fit of heard something in the room next door Maka was crying and he knew it,Soul pulled himself off his bed and walked upto Makas door and gently knocked."Maka can I come in?"Soul turned the door handle but it was locked

"No Soul don't come in I don't want to speak to you!"Chocked Maka

"Maka please I can easily slice through the door if I wanted to!"Soul was getting worried now

There was a click and Makas red face stepped forward and gently hugged her,for a moment Soul thought she was going to resist but she put her head into his chest and began to cry

"Hey Maka sorry for being such an asshole but ever since the bastard Asura attacked us I've been worried about you!"Soul ruffled her hair

"Thank you Soul,"Chocked Maka

"C'mon let's watch a film!"He took his partners hand and guided her to the living room,they both sat down."I found a good film we could watch its all about the samurai its called thirteen assassins!"Soul pushed the dvd into the player and settled down next to time someone died or their limbs got sliced off Maka would pull one of the sutpidest faces ever making Soul laugh,about an hour in Maka began to drift off to sleep Soul turned the TV off and kissed Makas lips gently

"Wow Maka smells nice like strawberries!"Soul smiled at the leant over and pulled the blanket over them reaching for his phone Soul set the alarm for 9:30 pm he would order dinner when he woke up,he settled his head down onto his meisters shoulder and went to sleep...

A/N OMG its done I must apologize for this chap being soo late I've been so CBA about this :) hahahaha well I'll try updating sooner.R and R


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:Attack!

*9:30*

Maka groaned when a loud beeping sound assaulted her ears trying to open her eyes she could make out Souls phone vibrating like crazy rattling the empty glasses on the stirred under the blanket next to Maka it took five seconds for realisation to hit her she'd slept with Soul!Maka considered her situation for a moment she had a boyfriend who loved her but then again the way Soul worried about her...Proping herself up on the arm of the sofa she began to run over these thoughts practically smashing into each other in her head

"Hey Maka I've ordered some Chinese for dinner ok?"Maka resurfaced when she heard Souls voice

"Oh yeah,cool thanks Soul,"Maka stood up,gave Soul a smile and walked into her locked the door and flopped down on her bed

"Why did I do that I mean its not like I made out with him but why do I feel so guilty?"Maka thought slapping her hand to her forehead."Yo Maka dinners here!"Soul called from behind the door

"Ok Soul I'll be out in a second,"Maka replied pulling of her clothes and replacing them with clean a click she unlocked the door and took a seat at the table where Soul was serving up chinese onto plates,

"What are you up to tonight Maka?"Soul peered at Maka a thin strip of meat

"Meh nothing much,"Maka reached across and tugged a hanging strip of beef from her weapons mouth who instantly began to drool,he leaned over and quickly bit the meat out of Makas fingers causing her to yelp."Maka you ok?"Soul reached across to her

"Y-y-you bit me!"Maka stuttered showing Soul her finger a thick stream of blood running from the puncture Souls sharp teeth made.

"Oh sorry Maka,"Soul planted a kiss on it and followed it with a napkin to stem the flow of tissue slowly turned red

"Sorry Maka!"Soul pouted giving her the all mighty-famous Soul Eater Evans puppy dog eyes

"Its ok,"Soul hugged Maka and pecked her on the cheek.A smile spread across her beautiful face

"I need to go out ok I'll be back later,"Soul pulled on his jacket,flashed Maka a smile and walked out the door.

*Outside the Blue Lemon*

Dan checked his watch and groaned,it was 10:40 and he was late for whoever was meeting pulled open the heavy oak door open to the strong smell of cigarette and crappy took a seat at the bar next to someone with strangely familiar fuzzy hair,the figure turned to him and through the haze he could make out blood red eyes."Hello Dan,"Soul turned to him and took a sip of his beer

"Oh hello Soul lemme guess you sent that note!"Daniel gave him a look

"Yeah I did I asked you here so I could tell you to leave Maka alone!"Dan growled warningly at Soul

"Get on with it there was an alteriria motive wasn't there?!"Daniel stood up when a fist connected with his face knocking him down onto a table with a sharp crack,the servant tried to pull himself up but Souls fist hit his stomach repeatdley,knocking the breath out of followed it with a kick to stomach making him cough up a small cloud of blood but he wasn't done Soul slammed him down onto the weapon threw him down on the bar right side first and slid him down it smashing glasses and bottles all up his arms several bits pierce his face leaving a trail of blood up the slammed him down onto the floor denting and cracking it Daniel cried out blood streaming down from the corners of his mouth

"Is that all you got?!"He spat sending Soul into a explosion of rage seizing a bottle from the nearest table and brought it over his head to finish him when a gloved hand shot out and grabbed his wrist

"Soul man get a hold of yourself!"Yelled Blackstar Souls eyes widened when he saw the mess he had one-hundred and fifty pounds worth of damage,his meisters boyfriend on the floor a small puddle of blood forming around let the bottle slide through his fingers and break on the severly damaged floor Soul turned to see Tsubaki and of course Maka Soul groaned when Maka turned and sprinted out the Blackstar picked Daniel up and walked out of the pub ignoring all the shocked faces staring at the display.

*Kids mansion*

Kid layed Daniel down onto his bed and pulled the long shards of glass out of his cheek,

"Kidddd-kunnn I got the bandages~"Trilled Patty handing him the first aid box

"Thanks Patty I'll be down in a minute,"Kid wrapped a bandage around Dans face and arms ensuring they are he had finshed Kid turned off the light and left Dan to rest peacefully blood still soaking through the bandages...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:So chessey so predictable.

*Maka and Souls apartment*

"If you don't like the fact that I have a realtionship then go and live elsewhere!"Screamed Maka at the top of her lungs tears pouring down her cheeks,it was eight in the morning and the two started arguing as soon as they had gotten up

"Well I will I started looking last night I'll be out of this hell hole by monday!"Soul yelled back slamming his fist on the table,this did stood up and tears continued to fall as she turned and stormed out of the door into the pouring soon as Maka got out she ran into the side alley and broke down,she sat for hours in the hard rain heard footsteps so she looked up expecting to see Soul but alls she saw was Daniel wearing a white coat with black gloves,also carrying an a word he passed Maka the umbrella and picked her up bridal style and walked through the rain soaked streets of Death City until they reached an unfamiliar block of apartments."Dan what are we doing here?"Maka asked quitely

"Well my mother left my a ton of death notes in her will so Kid let me go and I bought an apartment!"He put Maka down and unlocked the door,Maka gasped and followed it with a squeal of delight."OH MY SHINIGAMI!"She screamed she looked around at the spacious apartment complete with white walls and one of the biggest TVs she had ever seen,the door closed with a soft click Maka faced Dan and smiled widely."Its b-b- achoo!"Maka sneezed Dan took her hand and escorted her into a black tiled bathroom

"Have a quick wash I'll make something to eat and drink ok?!"Dan kissed her lips gently noticing how she smelled like strawberries,Maka flipped the tap on when Daniel closed the pulled off her damp clothes and tossed them on the floor and looked at herself in the mirror.A large purple bruise had formed on her lower back from the night Soul had stopped her from going out but apart from that she was not to hurt her back Maka lowered herself into the boiling hot water sighing with relief as the warmth terminated all the cold in her body,through the door Maka could smell something suspiciously like pulled herself out of the tub and yelled across the door

"Where are the towels?"

"I'll bring one to the door!"Maka gasped at his reply she frantically pulled her skirt and panties off the floor and slipped them on her,shirt and bra lay discarded by the toilet she rapidly put them both on when a Dan knocked on the panicked meister opened the door but no one was there apart from a towel folded up neatly on the ground,she took the towel and re-entered the yanked off the damp clothes and began to dry her hair and body

"Maka your no wearing those damp things are you?I got you some new clothes in town!"Maka stuck her head out the door Dan stood there a big smile plastered to his face,she took the clothes from him and for the third time re-entered the bathroom.A few minutes later Maka came out of the bathroom wearing a blakc and blue checked skirt and a blue short sleeved shirt with a soul just like the one on Souls head-band,but it was pink with a purpley red bow on its head."You look so cute!"Daniel laughed when Maka flicked his nose

"Don't laugh!"She giggled

"Come on dinners ready!"

*Time skip*

"Night Maka,"Dan called down the hall

"Night Dan!"Maka closed the door to her room and without even bothering to undress pulled the covers up to her phone on the bedside table began to vibrate Maka checked the caller tag it had a picture of her and Soul when they had first met,they had headed down the park on a cool summer evening and sat on a bench for hours getting to know each got late and Maka was begining to get tired but she ignored soon she was almost asleep Soul leaned in closer to her she followed suit and they kissed at the moonlit park...Maka felt a stray tear roll down her cheek she now knew what she was doing to Soul her partner,her weapon she was emotionally killing spent hours thinking of how she could stop Soul from leaving her when she finally fell into a uneasy sleep.


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:Get over it!

Normal pov:

_The silver haired albino beckoned to her from a long dark tunnel,she began to walk towards him but his smile changed from pleasant to predatory as he turned to Liz Thompson who was laughing her head off at something he had just said to her._

"_NO!"She screamed as her weapon leaned forward and kissed her full on the tunnel began to collapse and the girl could only see was a shadow of a pentagram shining eerily in the light._

Makas pov:

I awoke with a scream that pierced the night,I was drenched in cold sweat and was trembling like I could stop myself I screamed again much louder tears fell from my eyes like a waterfall when the door gently opened.

"GO AWAY!"I screamed throwing myself face first into the pillow a pair of arms wrapped around me,finally I gave in and began to sob into Dans shirt letting every single bit of pent up emotion I had been holding in these past few a while I stopped and looked up at his poker face.

"You okay now?"He tilted his head to one side

"Yeah,"I sniffed and wiped my nose with the back of my hand

"Come on you need some food and a glass of water."He took my hand and pulled me into his white and black tiled a glass of water and a slice of toast I cleared my throat,Dan turned

"hm."He smiled

"I need to tell you something,"After a brief explanation on what I'd thought about the night before a small smile had spread across his lips

"Is it al right with you?"I asked

"Yes,you don't need to ask my permission to go back to Soul!"

"Thanks,I'll call him and meet him later."

.Later.

I sat on the bench waiting for Soul to meet me,I heard the distant roar of a motorbike probably going at illegal was my Soul.

"Maka!"Soul yelled

"Soul!"

I ran into his waiting arms remembering the warmth of his arms,behind me I heard a childish giggle we both broke off the embrace to look at stood Liz Thompson smiling at me

"Hey Maka hows it going?"She smiled at me,I looked up at Souls face to see he was going crimson

"Err Maka you know Liz shes my new girlfriend,"

My heart sunk like a stone as she pranced over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I thought you said we was getting back together!?"My voice betrayed me

"Sorry Maka I've moved on!"Liz cackled

"Hes mine now bitch get over it!"


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:Secrets

Souls pov:

Me and Liz returned back to the apartment I used to share with Maka,I put my keys into the draw and sighed

"Why did she have to go!"I thought silently to myself

"Hey Soul I cant believe Maka thinks we're dating I mean come on what a stupid girl!"She looked at me with the greedy smirk she used to wear when she lived on the streets mugging people for clothes and fighting for her next meal.

"Liz we shouldn't of done that its not cool,especially with someone like Maka she's so sensitive,"

"Yeah,well serves her right for ditching you for that pretty boy!"She sneered indignantly

"Please go."I could feel it,the madness caused by the black blood was awakening it must have been because of our strong resonance that the madness was looked affronted but nevertheless took her coat,said goodbye and walked out.I felt it beckoning to me it was threatening to take over my body,my vision became blurred and my head began to pound I staggered my room.I swayed in front of the bed and then collapsed face first onto it as darkness enveloped my vision.

Makas pov:

I walked back from the park feeling thoroughly miserable I upset Soul and now he doesn't even want to talk to me fitting payment for what I did to him,I looked up as I reached the apartment I shared with Dan,when I tried it the door was unlocked and I slowly trudged to my the way I passed Dan who opened his mouth to question how it went but I kept on walking I wasn't in the mood to be questioned!

Souls pov:

The devil beckoned to my body

"Come on in Soul-kin,"He smiled at me revealing a row of razor sharp teeth,I entered the red and black chequered room as the all-to comfortable tuxedo appeared on my body spreading my naked form with warmth.I stepped up to the piano and took a seat

"Play a song Soul-kun!"he chuckled at me I drew back the elaborately carved stool and sat down,raised my hands above my head and slammed my hands down onto the keys:"Ladies and gentlemen tonight I play "Song for Maka!"And so it begins...


	12. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:Meeting

Souls pov:

The sound of my fingers pressing against the keys was beautiful I have never played like this it was a creature that had emerged from deep within my body and had now risen and taken the form of Soul "Eater" Evans.I began to laugh insanely as sweat mixed with my tears,they dripped onto the the keyboard.

***FLASHBACK***

"_Lord Death where's my partner?" the twelve year old asked of the black giant in front of her._

"_Ahhhhhh Miss Maka your partner is in the deeper recess of the school you might want to go there,here have a free map a present from Shinigami-sama~"He chirped at the terrified girl,he passed her a piece of paper that had a crudely drawn map on it as though it was done by a child._

"_Oh and by the way be careful of the giant rats on your way down kay?~"The girl paled and began to sighed and walked down the dark corridors keeping an eye out for abnormally large opened a door with a gold knob and saw nothing more than a piano and a boy playing turned to look at her and said_

"_This is the person I am!"And began to play a dark and dangerously alluring melody that soothed her nerves and made her he reached out and said:"My name is Soul and yours is..."_


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:Kidnap!

Souls pov:

I played the song from when me and Maka first met until it was finished

"Maka I love you!"I whispered as tears rolled down my room began to fade and the next thing I know I was being pitched head over heels into the wall my eyes cleared rapidly and I could see figures in my bedroom then I could see there faces,the one who threw my had a pointy goatee and an smile that him look like he was having a stroke.I threw a punch which he effortlessly dodged and launched a punch,it hit like a block of granite which lifted me up and slammed me into the wardrobe with a ground shaking slipped back into a normal position and waited for me to stand

"Try to punch me again my master specified not to kill you but I will hurt you if you try that again!"I staggered closing the distance between us and launched a effortlessly as a ballerina he caught and and swept the other one from my I got a closer look at his face I saw the vicious teeth and black eyes,I recoiled realizing what he was

"Your a vampire,"I gasped"Your extinct?"

His smile widened and he launched a fast kick into my stomach

"My brethren will rise again and we will rule this pathetic city!"He breathed into my ear before launching another kick this time into my neck cutting off my vision began to fade rapidly and in a last attempt I seized the lamp and dragged it off the bedside cabinet and pressed the hot bulb into his face melting the flesh with a sizzle.


	14. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:DAMN

Souls pov:

I was drugged and put onto a plane,this was not gentle at all,I was shoved,hit,slapped,kicked and spat minutes my I began to lose contagiousness and was soon asleep...

Makas pov:

"Maka?"Dan rapped on the door

"Yeah come in!"I called,the door opened,he was holding a tray which held a bowl of noodles with lemon sauce

"Compliments of the microwave!"He layed it down on the bedside table

"Thanks I was gonna go and get some food from the takeaway but meh,"I spooned some noodles into my mouth and chewed

"Hey Maka can I ask you something?"

"Mpth."My mouth was stuffed with the tasty noodles

"What did Soul say?"I swallowed and told him how Soul was now with Liz.

"Lets go see Soul I can explain as well!"I shook my head

"What if he attacks you?"I asked

"Then I'll hurt him,"His expression was stony

**Souls apartment**

"Its lucky I kept my key isn't it?"I exclamed as I turned it in the lock but it refused to go any further,the door was I pushed it open and called his reply...

"Perhaps hes asleep,"I suggested images from a show I watched on TV where a man killed himself played through my head

"NO NO NO!"I screamed in my head,I opened the his door only to see it empty

"Maka..."We both stared at the destruction,the bedside table was in pieces,the wardrobe was in pieces,a lamp lay discarded on the floor next to a small slip of paper with the symbol from my dream Dan saw this to and he looked up at me

"DAMN!"He screamed...


	15. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:God save him

Souls pov:

"We've arrived,"The Vampire grabbed me and roughly hauled me out of the cargo area,we was in a large glass dome and above was swirling snow its was thick and powerful:"Keep moving!"Roared a guard wielding an assault kicked the back of my legs and I roared in pain as his spiked shoes tore away my flesh.I was taken to a cold but clean room and stripped down to my underwear and then shoved into some pitch black tunnels lit only by feebly flickering room I was put into smelled of shit,piss,vomit and blood one of my escorts dragged me over to a wooden what they were intending in doing my heart started to beat faster than ever,they strapped me into the table and wheeled it up so I was up right

"Leave us!"Came a low growl from the nodded and Vampire stepped out and grinned

"Hello _boy_ my master said for the evidence you left behind I can punish you!"He showed my the knife he was holding it was covered in clips and the blade buzzed with electricity

"We connect this knife to a car battery modify of course so we can edit the amount of volts we put into your dainty little body,now where do you want me to cut first!"His grin combined with the scars made him look maniacal as he advanced on the first time in hours I spoke with a voice as dry and cracked as sand paper

"How do you know I don't feel pain?and laugh at torture!"

He cackled:"Really?"

"No"I replied just as he pressed the blade into my left screams mixed with his maniac laughter!


	16. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:Pain

A/N:HELLO HELLO HELLO how ya doing right the next chapter is not ideally for people with weak hearts or moral so reader beware!

Souls pov:

He dragged the blade up my left arm making my body buzz with pain I screamed again

"Do me a favour and cry I havent heard a cry of a human for months!"

"No!"I yelled back"Torture me all you like but you won't get the satisfaction of my crying!"He dragged the blade to my torso and yanked it out with a flourish causing my to scream in boiling hot pain.

Dans pov:

"Lord Death who did this?"

"Ahhhhh the symbol is of the clan known as Dark Sun they are vicious fighters and are renowned for their ability to torture victims with specially modified tools!"

"Where are they stationed?"I asked him

"Ahhh the last time I heard they were stationed was the Alps in a hidden base but I can't allow you go its too dangerous!"

"LORD DEATH PLEASE LET ME GO!"I shouted angrily

"No I can't allow it!"

"Fine I'll go anyway you can't stop me!"

"Ok go if you even set foot out of the city you will be expelled from the school,"I paused and contemplated the threat

"Good I'm leaving,Maka you coming?"She nodded

"Anything for my partner,sorry Lord Death!"With that we hung up...


	17. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:Rescue!

Dan's pov:

I took the knocker and knocked on the door,it opened to reveal little Patty smiling at me

"Daniel-kun~"She cried running forward and pulling me into a hug"I've missed you~"

"Same here Patty where s Kid-kun?"I asked her

"Follow me~"We trooped to the dining room where Kid was talking to Liz

"-Did you do it he's Ma-"Kid was saying but he turned and saw me and Maka at the door and stopped. Maka glowered at Liz,Liz smirked back

"Hey Maka seen Soul recently!"She walked up to Maka. Without warning Maka threw herself on top of Liz and started slapping her like crazy

"You-lieing-cow-you-lied-to-me!"With each word she slapped hard and fast. Maka must of put the pieces together and found out,Maka for her part switched from slaps to dragging her nails across her face. Kid leapt up and dragged Liz away whilst I attempted to pull a wriggling Maka away from her she screamed like a crazy woman whilst she wriggled for England

"Stop we don't need this you two not when Souls life is in danger stop it Maka we need to help him!"Immediately she stopped moving,Liz glared.

"What happened to him?"Liz cried

"My father sent me a message I need to stop you!"Kid slipped into a fighting stance

"No,don't try it Kid!"

"I am very sorry leave it to the spec ops!"

"THEY WON'T ARRIVE IN TIME KID IF I HAVE TO I WILL BEAT YOU TO A PULP AND GO THERE MYSELF!"I screamed furiously,Kid came out of stance

"Lets go Soul is my friend!"

"Thank you Kid I did expect more of a fight!"


	18. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:Rescue team!

Dan's pov:

We entered my old bedroom which was now barren I stepped up to a normal wall and placed my hand against a slightly darker patch and twisted my hand. There was a series of clicks and finally a loud rumble sounded. The place my hand was began to re shape and mould itself until it resembled a handle. Slowly I pulled it to reveal a large area of darkness,I reached into the unknown until my hand found a long piece of thread and yanked it hard a bulb flickered feebly into life to reveal a wooden wall covered in an impressive array of weaponry,there was everything from stun guns to swords to chainsaws to handguns to machine guns that weighed tons!

"Choose a weapon and make it snappy!"I grabbed two lethal looking chainsaws off the rack and placed them down onto the bench and opened a cupboard which contained all sorts of outfits,from camouflage to outfits made of made of hardened animal scale. I took a snow camouflage jacket and then a pair of white trousers. I handed identical outfits to everyone else

"In order to get in we need to be out of their radar!"Maka nodded in response

Makas pov:

**Time skip**

"Hey we got reinforcements!"Kid said to us

"Who?"I asked

"ME!"Came a loud voice,I looked up to see the blue haired monkey and meister Blackstar looking at me,behind him stood Tsubaki

stood behind him and smiled at me. Blackstar stepped forward and pulled me into a light hug,surprisingly light for someone like Blackstar who will "surpass" God. He whispered quietly into my ear

"You okay?"

"Yeah,"I whispered back to him,a tear slowly welled up in my eye and soon I was crying

"I wish this didn't happen,"I looked up and saw him smiling at me

"Well at the very least your sorry for what happened to Soul."We broke apart.

"Let me introduce you to some friends of mine!"And out from behind the door came two people,one man one woman,wearing pure white outfits. The woman had her arms crossed in a stance of pure confidence on a sheath on her back was a scythe that had been painted white so it wouldn't stand out in the snow,the man had his arms by his sides and instead of a scythe he was armed with a silenced hand gun strapped to his ankle and on his thigh was a serrated combat knife. Beside me Dan smiled broadly

"They've got one hell of a fight on their hands!"


	19. Chapter 20:Yaay for 20th chapter :D

Chapter 20:Ascension

Makas pov:

A strong gust of wind blew back my hair as a helicopter sat on a heli-pad awaiting our arrival,the pilot glared at his watch pointedly. When we finally took off I began to feel slightly air sick.. I looked out the window and imagined being in Souls warm arms,kissing his lips...

"No no no!"I thought"I left him for Dan he probably won't even want me to talk to him!,let alone kiss him"

I wiped the thoughts from my head they would soon plague my mind and hurt my conscious.

"Hey Star,"I muttered to my childhood friend.

"Yeah,"He muttered

"Who are those people?"I indicated the man and woman who sat there frozen like statues

"They are my best friends from when I lived in a ninja clan up within the mountains,"

"Why are they so you know..."

"Serious,"She repeated

"They reached a level of skill that your enrolled in an advanced class that teaches you that your enemies emotions are nothing,kill them without hesitation,"

"Once you reach the highest level of strength they take you to a place high up into the mountains and inject you with all kinds of rubbish,"He continued

"What?"I gasped

"Combat enhancers they make you faster,stronger,"

"That's barbaric!"I covered my hand with my mouth

"No actually!"Came an irritated voice from behind me I yelped realising our conversation was being overheard,the woman glared at us with her dark eyes

"Blackstar you shouldn't be giving away our clans secrets its punishable by death,"I fearfully eyed the scythe leaning against the she would use it on me I hurriedly changed the subject

"How long until we reach the Alps?"

"Approximately five minutes!"

"Five minutes too long!"I grumble under my breath,Dan leans over and pats me on the back.I turn towards him to see him holding a scorpion sub-machine gun

"Here you need it have you ever handled a gun?"I refuse the offer he grins at me

"Fine your choice..."There was an sudden bump and a voice came out over the tannoy above the cockpit door

"We have arrived at our destination!"Followed by a list of instructions but I don't listen soon I will see Soul!


	20. A message from ME! XD

A message from the author :3 Yaay me!

Hey awesome people hows it going?I am running a competion called

"Who can guess my favourite Soul Eater opening/ending!"The winner will win a story

written by ME!(Don't die of excitement guys :3)

Now I would like to say a special thank you to

SymmetricalGirl8DeaththeKid

as she has been a great friend to me since I have joined fanfic

Love you guys and stay cool~:3


End file.
